The Gods Return
by Faramir02
Summary: After Sam returns from Hell and the evil of the Devil is gone. The old Gods find that they once again have power and use it remind the people of Earth that they are strong again. Dean decides that it is his mission to remind them who they are dealing with


Warning: This story will have some curse words and probably be a bit bloody later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the show. If I did, that would be badass.

The Return of the Gods

_Chapter 1: The Lord of Hades_

Just because the evil of the devil was gone from this world and sent back to hell, didn't mean that evil didn't exist. No, evil would always exist. Man was drawn to evil, to do evil acts and defend others against the evil acts of men. Dean understood that more than most that evil and good existed in this world.

He'd tried to live a normal life as long as could, and he did enjoy it. Having a wife, a son and a life, was something he enjoyed very much. That was before Sam returned from the dark bowls of hell. He had returned without a soul. While parts of him were Sam, there were other parts that were not. Dark parts that sometimes Dean feared as he sat alone a night in a cheap hotel room. Not that he would show it anyway. He was trying to figure out how to save his brother's soul, and bring it back to him.

Currently that task was taking second fiddle to a new problem that was just over the horizon, stories of a dark creature that not only ate the souls of the living and dead, but then tormented them on their way to hell. While some of those bastards deserved to die, and suffer a horrible death. The souls that were being dragged down there, even though they did not deserve it, were the ones he wanted to save.

Sam had gone out into the town to go get food hours ago, and Dean was starting to lose faith that he'd ever return. Suddenly the door opened, and the tall man entered the dark room.

"What are you doing sulking in the dark?" Sam said turning on the light to the room.

Dean rolled his eyes and avoiding the question. "You got my burger or not?"

"Oh.. Yeah." The green eyed man said putting the white bag of take-out burgers on the small table that dean was sitting at.

"So it takes you…" The hazel eyed man looked his watch. "Three hours to go get me a burger and fries down at the diner."

Sam smiled and Dean decided not to ask. His brother's morals had taken the back seat while his needs drove him. Sighing the smaller man took the bag, than opened it and taking in the smell of a wonderful beef burger. The man took in a big bite and melted into his chair. Now this was sweet bliss.

Though his joy was short lived as he heard a woman's scream from down below. It wasn't the type of scream you usually heard at a cheap hotel. No, that was a scream of terror. Dean discarded the hamburger by leaving it on the table, and moved toward the window at the front of the room. He pulled back the off white shades and looked out into the dark of night that was only lit by the blue light of the neon, 'No Vacancy' light. The man saw nothing that made it seem like anyone was in trouble. But he heard another scream again, this time it was a male voice, and an older gentleman ran out the doors of the lobby of the hotel. The man did not make it very far before he was dragged in by an unseen force.

Dean tipped his head. Alright that was some cause for alarm. The shorter man looked over at his taller brother. "I think that warrants us checking it out." Dean said pulling a gun from his back holster. Sam stood behind him with his own gun drawn; the longer haired man leaned up undoing the lock as quietly as he could. The hazel eyed man who was closer to the ground turned the knob opening the door; his currently dark brown eyes peeked out the door. He could see the lobby, but not anything inside it. From being in it earlier the older brother knew that the lobby was lined with cheap green tinted glass, though that was not what he saw now. No, now he saw black where the glass had been. In his experience that was not a good sign

The short haired man motioned with his fingers that he was going to move out first, and that he wanted his brother follow him toward the lobby door closest to them. It kind of made him nervous that maybe the glass on the outside was black, but that did not mean that the people inside could not see them approaching. Dean snuck behind the concrete barrier that protected the rooms from the parking area, Sam followed behind him trying not to make a sound. Once he saw the door, he moved toward it and signaled for Sam to wait at the barrier while he checked to see if it was open. Dean pulled on the bar that was used to open the door and felt that he was pulled into the building. The last thing he heard before the door shut behind him was Sam yelling his name.

His brown eyes looked around the lobby, it seemed to be darker in the lobby, but it was like it was lit by an unnatural light white glow. That's when Dean saw that despite the scream there was no blood on the ground or anywhere else. The man's eyes locked onto a large black portal at the other end of the lobby where the other door was. Well, that certainly raised some questions. Looking around he saw a single man standing in the middle of the lobby, he was a man of normal height, not short but not tall. This mysterious man was standing over another man who was on his knees; the man of normal height had his hands resting on the ears of the man on his knees. The man of normal height was pale, his skin was white with a touch of color, his hair was black as night and spiked, and his eyes were blue like the color of flames which seemed to glow in the dark of the room. All the man wore was pair of black leather pants.

Dean aimed his gun at the blue eyes man's head. "I would ask what you are doing, but I can tell already that I am not going to like the answer. Do I need to say that I'll take your head off if you continue?"

The man with the flaming eyes turned his eyes to look over at the man who aimed a gun at him. "Certainly you would not want to shoot me while this man's soul is in my hands?"

The hunter did not lower his gun, but he did not shoot either. "Well I might be persuaded to change my mind if you tell me who you are and what you are doing." Dean said in a very serious tone.

"You would not believe who I am. You are being rude by interrupting my work. I am here to collect the debt that this man owes. It is his time."

"Try me, dirt bag."

"I am Hades and I am here to collect this man's soul. His time is over, and he is meant for Hades."

Dean raised an eyebrow. The Greek God of the underworld was here?

"I thought that you had flaming hair and blue skin."

"I am sorry to disappoint, but I am nothing like the man in that silly cartoon. Now if you excuse me. I have business to complete before I can leave."

Dean was conflicted. Should he take out the God, which would probably in the end just end up pissing him off and not killing him. Or should he leave the man to have his soul collected by the God of Hades? This man probably did deserve it, if he was meant to go to hell. The man decided that it was not his right to judge who he saved. That everyone had a right to be saved.

"Well sorry to bust your bubble, but I'm going to have to ask you to release the man. I don't know what he did, but hell is a nasty place and he doesn't deserve it, not matter what he's done."

Dean remembered hell, and he really felt that no one should have to live in that kind of pain. No matter what they did, anything was better than hell.

"I see that this is going to be an issue." Hades said dropping the man who simply fell to the ground unconscious.

Hades crossed his arms over his chest so that he could reach a tattoo of black wings made out of bones. Black smoke began to rise out of the tattoo, and he was muttering words that were strange to Dean. To figures began to form from the smoke, they seemed to made out of black bones, they had the heads of a bird, with point feet and horns on the top of their heads. They had little beady eyes that were the same color of Hades, and but they looked more like flames than the God's.

"Have fun with my little friends…" Hades said before grabbing the man up again taking his ears back into his hands.

Dean aimed at one of the creatures emptying his gun into it, but the bullets seemed to _disintegrate _on impact, and did no damage to the little creature. Okay, so that did not work. Did not help that the hunter really didn't know what he was dealing with. It was worth a try. The creatures grabbed Dean by his arms and dragged him toward the glass of the building, then held him there. The man tried to struggle against his captures, but he found it no use to try and move. Hades smiled. "Ah yes, much better." The God replied closing his eyes and beginning to mumble again in his_ own tongue_. The man was not longer passed out and he let out a blood curling scream as the tattoo began to emit smoke again, this time it passed into the man's open mouth and diving down. After a moment it came back out with a glowing orb. The smoke and the orb that was the man's soul disappeared back into the tattoo. Hades grabbed the man by his shirt, and started to drag him toward the large black portal on the other end. "I'd love to stick around, but I have a job to do. I can always play with you later." The man with the flaming eyes said. "We miss you down in hell, Dean. The demons had all the fun with you, but it is my kingdom again, and I would love to show you how I would torment you're damned soul." With that Hades dragged the man with him into the portal that was Hell. The creatures that had once held on to Dean disappeared with the portal. Dean sat there on the ground as the windows returned back to that cheap color of green and Sam was allowed to enter into the lobby. "Dean what happened?" His brother asked helped his brother to his feet. "The Gods have come back to have some fun." "What? I thought we got rid of most of them when were all stuck in that hotel." "Apparently there are still more. The chaos we have thrown Hell into apparently allowed for Hades to again take control of his kingdom from the Devil." Dean said sitting down in the lobby in a metal chair, with his elbows on his knees. Digging his head into his palms, for the first time in a long time, the man had a flashback of his own time in Hell. If Hades could do worse than that, then he really never wanted to return back to that place. Dean wondered if he could go to that place. God had wanted him saved so that he could back as Michael. Would he allow him to return to Hell because he was no longer needed to start the Armageddon? He was pretty sure that he was no longer one of God's favorite's humans. There was one more thing that Dean wondered as well, if Hades was back, who else was now around? The God's were very powerful and they did not follow all the same rules. Each one was different.


End file.
